bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Mori
Makoto Mori (森誠 Mori Makoto) is a classmate of Clyde's, as well as a fellow Fullbringer. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Makoto has a surprising ammount of spiritual energy for a human, making him as strong as a lieutentant. Enhanced Durability: Like Clyde, Makoto's Fullbring allows him to withstand a beating that would kill a normal human with nothing more than a few scratches. Once his Fullbring evolves he even becomes able to withstand attacks from Captain level Soul Reapers. Fullbring Dead End (デッドエンド Deddoendo): Using Fullbring Makoto's ring transforms into a clawed gauntlet over his lower right arm. The top half is a dark metallic blue while the underside is a dark metallic green. He is never seen using his Fullbring in battle, so it is unknown what powers it possesses. Evolved Fullbring Dead End of Lost Souls (デッドエンドオブロッストソールズ Deddoendooburossutosōruzu): With the release command "Devour the Unworthy" his Evolved Fullbring manifests. The gauntlet from his original Fullbring is present, but has a more orient look to it, and the armor plating extends up his entire arm and across his chest and back. He originally claimed his Evolved Fullbring was a Shinigami Type, however finally admitted to it being a Hollow Type. *'Enkai' (宴会 Feast): Mokoto holds out his armored hand and creates a vortex of energy in his palm, which absorbs the souls of weak humans and Hollows. This is an ability shared by all "Hollow" Type Evolved Fullbring, and is how they grow stronger. *'Shinku '(真紅 Crimson): Mokoto holds out his right hand and creates a red orb of energy which he then throws at his enemy. On contact it causes a small explosion. This ability is noted to be especially weak even by Mokoto himself, and is used mainly as a distraction. It has been confirmed to be an unstable Bala. *'Garganta': Makoto can open a small Garganta between the World of the Living and Hueco Mundo using his Evolved Fullbring. : Increased Spiritual Energy: After his Fullbring's evolution, Makoto's spiritual energy increases to the point where it is slighter higher than that of the average Captain. In addition, those who try and sense his reitsu will no longer recognize him as a human, instead as a Hollow-Human Hybrid. Psuedo-Resurreccion Dead End of Existance (デッドエンドオブイグジッスタンス Deddoendoobuigujissutansu): Upon absorbing enough souls to trigger his Evolved Fullbring to evolve into a Psuedo-Resurreccion, it breaks down and forms a tattoo of a spider on the back of his hand, and his left eye becomes that of a Hollow, its sclera turning black and its iris yellow. By calling out the same release phrase as before "Devour the Unworthy" he transforms into a cross between his human form and that of a Spider shaped Hollow. His lower body is replaced with a metallic blue spider abdomin, which is as long as he is tall, with 8 long legs growing out of it. His upper body is positioned centaur like on this, with gauntlets resembling his original Fullbring forming on his arms, and a partial Hollow Mask forming over his forehead. *'Enhanced Enkai:' The Enkai is much stronger now, being able to absorb the souls of even lower ranking Shinigami. *'Garganta:' Makoto can open a large Garganta, large enough infact to let a small army of Hollows through. *'Cero: '''Like Menos Class Hollow and Arrancar, Makoto can use Cero in his Psuedo-Resurreccion. His is the standard Crimson color. It is fired from his open palm. **'Cero''' Araña (Spanish for Zero Spider): Makoto forms a Cero in his hand, however it quickly takes the shape of a Spider. He drops it on the ground, after which it will chase after whatever target he wills it to. Once it finds its target it will climb onto them and wrap its legs around them and explode in a burst of energy. *'Bala: '''Makoto can also use Bala, a form of attack that is similar to Cero, though faster and weaker. It is fired from his open palm the same way his Cero is. *'Telaraña''' (Spanish for Spider Web): Makoto fires thin threads of spiritual energy from either his hand, or from his abdomin. The threads burn to the touch and can be used for various purposes, for snaring enemies and as an improvised attack. Trivia *Makoto's theme is stated to be Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Fullbringer Category:Human Category:Humans Category:male Category:Under Construction